Green Lantern The Animated Series Wiki:Verifiability and Citing sources
Content that is posted on canon articles must be verifiable. In other words, all information treated as fact on this site must be able to be supported by a reliable, published source. In order to guarantee the accuracy of information on Green Lantern: The Animated Series Wiki, encyclopedic references must be used where it would be logical to do so. To avoid difficulties associated with readability, only information that has been challenged or is likely to be challenged, require citations. Any material that is challenged and for which no source is provided may be removed by consensus. If you do not know how to format the citation, provide as much information as you can, and others may fix it for you. Cite It! Why sources should be cited * To improve the overall credibility and professional character of the Green Lantern: The Animated Series Wiki. * To credit a source for providing useful information and to avoid claims of plagiarism. * To show that your edit is not original research. * To ensure that the content of articles is credible and can be checked by anyone. * To help users find additional reliable information on the topic. * To reduce the likelihood of editorial disputes, or to resolve any that arise. When should you cite sources? When you add content The need for citations is especially important when writing about opinions or sweeping statements. Avoid generalizations such as, "Most fans liked/disliked ..." Instead, be concise and make your writing verifiable: find a specific person or group who holds that opinion and give a citation to a reputable publication in which they express that opinion. Remember that this Wikia is not a place for expressing your own opinions or for original research. What material can be challenged? All material that is challenged or likely to be challenged needs a source. Any material ranging from, but not limited to, in-universe information, real world facts, statements, and news related to the Green Lantern: The Animated Series scope. When you quote someone You should always add a citation when quoting published material, and the citation should be placed directly after the quotation, which should be enclosed within double quotation marks — "like this" — or single quotation marks if it's a quote-within-a-quote — "and here is such a 'quotation' as an example." How to cite sources Inline citations (references inserted into the text) may use one of the following systems. # Embedded HTML links # Footnotes (most often using and elements) :* If you are unclear as to which system or style to use, remember: the most important thing is to provide all the information one would need to identify and find the source. If necessary, put this information on the talk page, or in a comment on the main page, and ask others how to format it correctly for that article. Embedded HTML links Web pages referenced in an article can be linked to directly by enclosing the URL in square brackets. For example, a reference to a newspaper article can be embedded like: http://gltas.wikia.com, which looks like this: http://gltas.wikia.com Footnotes Single insertion of a reference For the single insertion of a reference, the "name" parameter is not needed. On the Edit page, this is placed at the insertion point of citation: TEXT HERE Multiple insertion of the same reference To give a footnote a unique identifier, use ' ... '. You can then refer to the same footnote again by using a ref tag with the same name. The name cannot be a number, or the extension will return an error. The ref name need not be placed within inverted commas unless it consists of more than one word. Only the first occurrence of text in a named ref will be used, although that occurrence may be located anywhere in the article. You can either copy the whole footnote, or you can use a terminated empty ref tag that looks like this: '. Example This is placed at the first insertion point of citation: TEXT HERE This is placed at the second insertion point of citation and so forth for further insertion points: ' Producing the reference list To display the reference list, add the following code after the "Appearances" and "Sources" sections, but before the "See also" and "External links" sections. Footnotes Footnotes come after punctuation Some words, phrases or facts must be referenced mid-sentence; footnotes at the end of a sentence or phrase are placed immediately after the punctuation. For example: Soon after the destruction of Colony 12, Razer confronted Hal Jordan only to be brutally defeated once he uttered that Kilowog was dead. Tagging unsourced material Editors who encounter assertions in canon articles that are dubious in accuracy and have not been sourced, and you are unable to find them yourself, you can tag the article with the template . Note that it is more helpful to tag individual sentences with the template. If a particular claim in an article lacks citation and is doubtful, consider wrapping around the sentence or removing the claim. Consider the following in deciding which action to take: # If it is doubtful but not harmful to the whole article, use the tag to ask for source verification, but remember to go back and remove the claim if no source is produced within a reasonable time. # If it is doubtful and harmful, you should remove it from the article; you may want to move it to the talk page and ask for a source, unless you regard it is as very harmful or absurd, in which case it should not be posted to a talk page either. Use your common sense. }} Category:Policy